


The Bloody Queen

by Antonio



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonio/pseuds/Antonio
Summary: A poem that I wrote around 6 years ago for fun. My dream is to be an author so I write poems as inspiration to then write a full story from.





	The Bloody Queen

She is known by the presence of death,

She is seen by the colour red.

For as long as she draws breath,

So do the dead.

Her beauty knows no bounds,

Her power is one to fear.

She can be heard by her savage hounds,

As their hellish screams draw near.

A queen once rejoiced,

Now her name ushered through silence.

For what was once the peoples voice,

Was now consumed by benevolent violence.

Anyone who dares cause her pain,

Is ended by her beasts' vengeful scream.

And so she continues a treacherous reign,

All hail the _Bloody Queen_.

By Sarah Adams


End file.
